There Always
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Everyone thought Tony had washed his hands of the Avengers after they got their pardons. But what happens when they are held hostage? Will Tony be willing to save them? What is the secret he is holding? Warning: SLASH. Avengers/SHIELD/Fantastic 4 2005 Film
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Everyone thought Tony had washed his hands of the Avengers after they got their pardons. But what happens when they are held hostage? Will Tony be willing to save them? What is the secret he is holding? Warning: SLASH

* * *

Avengers/Fantastic 4 2005 Film

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony had been working hard to get the Rogue Avengers their pardons and he had managed it after a year and a half. He found Bruce and Rhodey was with them and he had been angry but still got them and even Bruce a pardon. They were back at the Compound now. And Tony wanted to wash his hands of them since they hurt him.

But one person he didn't turn away with Barnes. Tony and he had cleared to air between them not that anyone be a select few and not the Rogue Avengers knew.

Tony and Barnes had been close now after Bucky had saved him and Tony gave Bucky a new arm. They had spent many nights talking at Stark Tower. That it was once called again. Both having suffering nightmares. Tony told him about Steve in his nightmares. And Bucky was comforting and understood what was happening and they both knew they were suffering from PTSD.

Now Tony was alone in the tower it was one of the nights Bucky wasn't with him. He was working on the new schematics for James's new arms when.

"Sir we have the silent alarm activated at the compound", JARVIS says

Tony had gotten JARVIS rebooted because he was the only AI he trusted fully. Tony frowns at the news he only added the silent alarm to make sure everyone was safe. Tony may pretend not to care while around them. But he did care. Probably too much that was why he was hurt so much when Steve didn't tell him about his parents or Natasha didn't. Or that they didn't trust him to have their back. They still didn't know he was the one to allow them to break out of the Raft by stalling Ross and putting a scrambler and virus in their system. Or that he was the reason nobody found them in Wakanda. Honesty did they really think they covered their tracks so well?

Tony begins typing on his Stark-Pad and hacking into the Compound Security to see what was going on within seconds. He was surprised to find the cameras where shut done. But Tony wasn't a genius for nothing and quickly accessed his new secret Micro cams. What he saw shocked him. All the Avengers plus Fury and Coulson and his main team where tied put in cuffs that he had made to suppress powers and hold Superheros. They all had cuts and bruises and James's metal arm was gone and so where Rhodey's braces for his legs. There holding them was Ross, Hammer, Victor van Doom and several armed men and Doom Bots. Looking at the footage there were armed guards everywhere.

Tony immediately put on the sound.

"Call Stark and tell him to come here", Ross says

"No we would never", Steve says

"Why do you want him so badly?" James asks

"He ruined everything. You will call him and tell him he is needed for a meeting. You will not tell him we are here. Do I make myself clear?" Ross growls

"We will not call him", Clint says

"Then your family will pay till we get Stark", Ross growls

Tony's eyes widen and he quickly pulls out his phone. And hits speed dial. On the second ring a friend picks up.

"What is wrong Mr Stark?" a young voice says

"Spider-Man your up. So suit up if your aren't on patrol already. We have a code red. You need to get to the Barton's and extract them without being seen. I will send Vision too", Tony says walking fast to the elevator

"On my way what is the problem?" Peter asks  
"Debriefing when you get here. And for goodness sake be careful or your Aunt will have my balls as earrings", Tony says hanging up

Tony gets off the elevator at the meeting floor.

"Vision!" Tony yells

"Yes sir?" Vision says coming through the wall

"Get over to the Barton's we have a code red", Tony orders, "Make sure you extract them and you all aren't seen. Spider-Man is on his route"

"Yes sir. What is going on?" Vision asks

"Debriefing will take place when you get back. Now hurry", Tony says knowing if he told Vision about Wanda he would be a bit distracted

Vision nods and disappears out the wall. Tony dials another number and it takes 4 rings to pick up.

"Mama Bird you and the chicks are being evacuated. Your position has been compromised", Tony says

"How bad? Is Clint alright?" Laura Barton asks

"It is bad. Clint could be better. Spider-Man and Vision are on the way to your location. Do not open you doors for anyone but them", Tony says

"Ok. I will have the kids up", Laura says

"Nobody can see you and the kids Laura that is important", Tony says

"I will make sure they know to follow orders", Laura says

"Good. Remember the alarm if your attacked before they get there", Tony says

"I will", Laura promises

"Be safe and see you soon", Tony says

"Thanks Tony", Laura says as they hang up

Tony goes over to the alarm and presses the red button.  
"Team Halo. Protocol United: Priority 1. Code: Red has been activated. ALL members report to base immediately", JACOSTA says who was the Halo Team's AI

Tony taps the Stark-Pad and starts to gather information he would need for the rescue. Tony winces as he saw his friends get hit for refusing to get him. They didn't even give him up for Laura.

"I swear they need a lesson on trusting more then I do", Tony growls

He was annoyed that they hadn't called him and use a code word to tell him they had been compromised. He may not put on the Ironman Armour much anymore but he would always come. Jane and Darcy had heard the alarm and had come up from the lab Tony had given them in his tower.  
"What is going on?" Jane asks

"Hostage Situation. You two will need to more to the Penthouse soon", Tony says

"Sir Wasp and Mr Pym are on their way up", JARVIS says

"Thanks JARVIS", Tony says

Tony sees the elevator stop and Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym her father.

"What's the situation?" Hope asks

"Hostage situation at the Compound", Tony replies

Hope swore, "How did someone get in there? How did they take the Avengers down?"

"It is Ross, Justin Hammer and Victor van Doom with a shit load of armed mercenaries I would say. I am running facial, data searches now. While also hacking SHIELD, CIA, FBI, Homeland, and Department of Defence", Tony replies his fingers running across the key board, "Also hacking Satellites and accessing Stark Industry ones"

"Then it must be big. Everyone is coming?" Hope asks

"Hopefully we will need them all", Tony says

"You already have a plan don't you?" Hope asks taking her seat at the round table

"Yep. And I don't think you all will like", Tony replies

"Sir Fantastic 4 are approaching", JARVIS says

"Good", Tony says

The Fantastic 4 come through the elevators. Luckily Tony had modified the elevators to take Ben's weight.

"What have we got?" Reed asks

"You will see. Take seats", Tony says

"Sir Quake has entered the building", JARVIS says

"Thanks JARVIS she will love this", Tony says sarcastically

He knew that Quake had left SHIELD because she wanted to go her own way and wanted to protect her team. Now they were in the middle of this and she would be pissed. And she hated Ross with vengeance as he had captured her briefly before Tony and the rest of Halo had gotten her out. He also knew she sent an anonymous email saying 'Be Safe'.

"What is the problem?" Quake aka Daisy Johnson

"Tell you soon as the others arrive", Tony says

"Sir Spider-Man, Vision and the Barton's have arrived", JARVIS says

"Thanks JARVIS prepare to go into lock down Alpha 87 protocol", Tony says

"Yes sir", JARVIS says

The others all look shocked Tony was activating that protocol. As it was locking down the top penthouse with armour, codes and shields protecting the floor. And the elevator was restricted. And stairwell sealed. The elevators open and out comes Spider-Man, Vision and the Barton Family.

"Uncle Tony!" Lila says rushing to him

Tony catches her and spins her around.  
"Good to see you too Lila", Tony says with a strained grin

"Hey Uncle Tony", Cooper says hugging Tony

"Cooper", Tony says hugging him back, "Nobody saw you?"

"No Sir. I made sure nobody was watching while Peter got they out the back way", Vision confirms

"Good. Kids can you go up to the Penthouse? It is 11pm so I know it is past your bedtime", Tony says

"But we want to know what is going on", Cooper says

"No! Definably not. Your in charge of protecting you Mum, Sister and Brother ok Kiddo?" Tony asks  
"But…", Cooper starts

"No Cooper. Take your Sister and Brother upstairs", Laura says handing him Nate who was asleep in her arms

"Don't worry Cooper. Iron Lad is going to join you too in keeping watch. As is Eagle Eye if she turns up. You all need to team up to keep your siblings and this tower safe. Can you do that?" Tony says  
"I can", Cooper says

"Good. Now get up there. The Lock down Alpha 87 Protocol. Threat Level Red will go on soon", Tony says

Cooper nods and takes his brother and sister upstairs.

"How bad?" Laura asks

"Bad Mama Bird", Tony admits, "You don't have to know the details. You can just go upstairs"

Tony knew that Laura and Clint where on a break. But he also knew Laura still loved Clint very much and she was afraid he would do something stupid again and leave her alone with the kids in probable danger like when he joined Steve. Lucky Tony had gone to the farm and extracted them. Even though he had been injured from Siberia he still managed and set them up here in New York. First they had been at the Tower then their own place.

"No I want to hear what is happening", Laura says

"Ok. Take a seat", Tony says with a sigh

"Sir Miss Banner has arrived", JARVIS says

"Thanks JARVIS. Now we are just waiting on a few more", Tony says

MD Doctor Jennifer Banner the cousin of Bruce Banner walks out of the elevator. And eyes everyone present.

"What is going on?" she asks

"A emergency. Take a seat. We might need your medically expertise. And hopefully not your special ability", Tony says

"Ok", Jennifer says nodding knowing to trust Tony

"Sir Betty Ross has arrived in the lobby", JARVIS says  
"Good direct her here", Tony says

A minute later Betty Ross arrives looking cautious.  
"What is going on?" Betty asks

"Something your not going to like. Well everyone will not like. But you have a connection to this", Tony says, "We might need your powers and your knowledge"

"Ok. I trust you", Betty says taking her assigned seat at the round table

"Sir Daredevil and Black Sky have arrived in the lobby", JARVIS says

"Send them up", Tony

Soon Daredevil aka Matt Murdock and his girlfriend Black Sky aka Elektra all geared up walk in.

"What is the situation you called us off the street?" Matt asks

"Soon you will find out. Elektra did you bring all your gear?" Tony asks

"Yes. Soon as the Code Red signal come", Elektra says

"Good. Because we will need someone stealthy and combat trained", Tony says

"Sir Drover just teleported in", JARVIS says

"Thanks J", Tony says

Drover was a woman named Velvet Stevans who could talk to animals and tèleport. She was a marksman and was on her families ranch on a horse most days and night sge would help her lical community.

She takes her seat in her usual place.

"Deathlock, Techno, Frost, Justice, Reality, Electro, Sharpshooter, Magma and Nightshade have arrived sir", JARVIS says

"Good I need Deathlock. Send them up", Tony says

Deathlock aka Michael 'Mike' Peterson was a cyborg and former agent of SHIELD who like Quake was a freelance Superhero. As he wanted to do good but not wanting to be looked at because of how he looked. Sharpshooter aka Sarah Page was a archer that would rival Clint but she also had Telekinesis that she usually used to sent projectiles at enemies. Techno was a man named Jason di'Cruz who was a Technomage who could control any form of technology. Frost was a woman named Zoey James she could create and manipulate Snow and Ice. Justice was a man name Luke Dixon who could tell if someone is telling the truth. Reality was a woman named Zara Carter a niece of his Aunt Peggy who had the power of creating Illusions. Electro was a woman named Stella who could control electricity. Magma was a woman named Violette who could control and make Lava and Heat. Nightshade was a man named Rick Nixon who could control shadows.

All ten get off the elevator and great everyone before taking their assigned seats.  
"Sir Tidal Wave, Thought, Changer, Storm, Streak, Stardust and Wisp have arrived I have directing them up", JARVIS says

"Thanks JARVIS", Tony says

Tidal Wave was a man named Cody Meyers who could control and create water. Thought was a teenager named John Sage who was a Telepath. Changer was the girlfriend of John named Mackendra Smart she was a Shape-Shifter. Changer's twin Leanne who's code name was Storm could control the weather and use the winds for flight. Streak was a teenager who just joined the armed forces his name was Damion Harper who had Super Speed, Tactical and Weapons Instant Knowledge. Stardust was girl called Yvaine who could control light. Wisp was a girl of 19 who was in the Air Force named Julia Walker she could Control and Make Air and Wind.

The six people all walk in and greet everyone and take their seats ready for the briefing.

"Sir Miss Sharon Carter has arrived", JARVIS says

"Send her up J", Tony says glad that nearly everyone was here

"Tony Stark! What the hell is going on?" Sharon asks her 'Cousin'

"In a minute Sharon. Sit down please", Tony says

"Alright. But this better be good", Sharon says

"Sir Barrier, Wanderer and Swordsman are here", JARVIS says

"Get them up here J", Tony says

The Three brothers come in. One was names Barrier and real name Raul Matthews he could create barriers or shields around someone. Next was Wanderer who's name was Rygua Matthews and he was a tracker. Next was Swordsman whose name was Ryder Matthews he could control emotions. Which helped with teaching Martial Arts when things get heated.

"Blade is here Sir shall I send him up?" JARVIS asks

"Yes J", Tony says

Blade was a Half-Vampire named Eric Brooks. And was 89 years old as his ageing is slow. He had Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes and Senses. As well as a Mastery in Martial Arts, Master Swordsman and Marksman.

Blade comes in and smiles at everyone before taking his seat.

"Sir Iron Lad and Eagle Eye have arrive. Iron Lad just landed on the balcony and Eagle Eye has come through the lobby", JARVIS says

"Good direct them here", Tony says

"Yes Sir", JARVIS says

Iron Lad was his kid friend Harley Keener. Who had designed his own armour with a little help from Tony but he had restrictions on it with an AI to help and inform Tony. Eagle Eye was a girl named Alice Jones who was 15 and was already a Master Archer.

"What's going on Mr Stark?" Harley asks

"You are about to find out", Tony says as Eagle Eye comes and takes a seat next to Parker.

"Sir Incoming on the balcony Captain Marvel", JARVIS says

"Good I am still expecting Strange. But we can see is Carol knows where he is", Tony says to everyone

Carol walks in and looks at Tony hard.  
"What has happened to call Team Halo. Protocol United: Priority 1. Code: Red?" Carol asks

"First is Strange coming?" Tony asks

"Bit busy. But he going to try later on", Carol says

"Well that will have to do. Now you all are wondering why I have called you in", Tony says

"Yes. What is going on?" Reed asks

"We have a Hostage Situation at the Avengers Compound", Tony says seriously

There was shock silence. As everyone here knew that the Compound should be the most secure place expect the Tower.

"Who did it?" Sharon asks

"Ross are _lovely_ former Secretary of State, Justin Hammer, Victor van Doom and a dozen hired Mercenaries by the looks of it", Tony says

"What is that ass Ross doing? Isn't he meant to be put on trial for all his crimes? No offence Betty. Before I kill him", Daisy asks

"None taken. I wish that I could forget he is my father. I will be more then willing to use my powers and bring him in", Betty says

"Victor is likely to have many Doom Bots surrounding the compound", Reed says  
"Yep he has they cheap ass Bots", Tony comfirms  
"And Hammer already has a screw loss", Black Sky says

"Who is in the Compound?" Carol asks

"Steve Rogers aka Captain America, James Barnes aka Winter, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, Bruce Banner aka Hulk, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch, James Rhodes aka War Machine/Iron Patriot, Scott Lang aka Ant-Man, T'Challa aka Black Panther King of Wakanda, Princess Shuri of Wakanda, Nicholas Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse and Alphonse 'Mack' Mackenzie. According to my facial recognition and my hacking of SHIELD Identities", Tony says

"Footage?" Hope asks

"They knocked out the normal cameras. Luckily for them I placed my new Stark Micro Cams", Tony says and swipes his hand in the middle of the table

The camera footage comes up on a hologram in the middle of the table. People wince at the ruffing up the Avengers and SHIELD Agents look.

"There using your restraints on powers and strength by the looks of it", Sharon says

"They are", Tony confirms

"And they have taken the arm off Winter and the Leg Braces of War Machine", Sue says quietly, "Rhodey doesn't have a chance without those braces"

"What are there demands that they are not giving in?" Carol asks

Tony sighs and rewinds the footage.

" _Call Stark and tell him to come here", Ross says_

" _No we would never", Steve says_

" _Why do you want him so badly?" James asks_

" _He ruined everything. You will call him and tell him he is needed for a meeting. You will not tell him we are here. Do I make myself clear?" Ross growls_

" _We will not call him", Clint says_

" _Then your family will pay till we get Stark", Ross growls_

 _"You won't touch them", Clint and Natasha growl_

 _"Then call Stark", Hammer says  
_

 _"No. Laura can handle herself she knows not to be fooled into a trap", Clint says_

 _"Like you lot?" Ross asks amused_

"They were coming after us?" Laura asks frightened

"Yes", Tony says

"They won't give you up Sir. Maybe they have finally realised what you have done for them", Vision says

"I could believe that. But they could still have given into the demands and given me a hidden message. I would have hope they trusted me to have their backs. Especially James and Rhodey", Tony says

They all knew Tony was in a relationship with James Barnes. And they had been developing for months. Slowly with Tony's trust issues.

"I am sure they do trust you. They just don't want to hurt you again. They know they have done wrong by you and are trying to protect you. But unintentionally have hurt you", Jennifer says

"I still am angry with them. They are idiots for getting caught like this!" Tony says angrily

"You are just angry because you are worried", Hope says

"Damn right I am worried! I may not let it show but I have forgiven them. I just having trust and PTSD issues. And I have been trying hard not to admit…", Tony trails off

"Admit what?" Hank Pym asks

"That I care", Tony says softly

"You admitted it now", Matt aka Daredevil says

"Just because of this shit storm! Now we need to play capture and rescue", Tony says

"What plan do you have? And why do I get the feeling we aren't going to like it?" Carol asks

"I do have a plan. And I am sure you all aren't going to like this but it is necessary that it must start…" Tony replies

"And it starts with what?" Daisy asks

"Myself getting caught on there doorstep"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Poll: Do you what Steve Rodgers to join with Tony Stark and Bucky in a relationship? (Poll up now)**

 **Characters:**

 **Fantastic 4**

 **Mr Fantastic**

Real Name: Reed Richards

Powers: Plasticity

Abilities: Genius Level IQ

 **Invisible Woman**

Real Name: Sue Richards nee Storm

Powers: Invisibility, Psionic Force Fields

 **Human Torch**

Real Name: Johnny Storm

Powers: Pyrokinesis, Plasma Form, Flight, Thermokinesis, Superhuman Durability and Immunity to Fire and Heat

 **The Thing**

Real Name: Ben Grimm

Powers: Rock-Like Skin

Others

 **Wasp**

Real Name: Hope van Dyne

Age: 37

Employment: Chairwoman of Pym Technologies

Powers: Wasp Suit: Size Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Insect Manipulation

Abilities: Higher Level IQ, Expect Businesswoman, Expect Martial Arts

 **Captain Marvel**

Real Name: Carol Danvers

Age: 36

Employment: USA Air Force

Powers: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, Longevity, Energy Manipulation, Flight

Abilities: Flight, Expect Combatant, Leadership

 **Doctor Strange**

Real Name: Stephen Strange

Age: 40

Employment: Masters of Mystic Arts

Powers: Master Sorcerer

Abilities: Higher Level IQ, Master Physician, Eidetic Memory, Expect Tactician, Expect Martial Arts, Expect Swordsman and Multilingualism: Sanskrit and Indian

 **Daredevil**

Real Name: Matt Murdock

Age: 40

Employment: Nelson and Murdock Law Firm

Powers: Enhanced Senses

Abilities: Master Martial Arts, Staff Mastery, Master Acrobat, Stealth Mastery, Expect Marksman, Master Lawyer, Multilingualism: Spanish, some French

 **Black Sky**

Real Name: Elektra

Age: 35

Employment: Secretary of Nelson and Murdock, Assassin

Powers: Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, and Enhanced Senses

Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Sai Mastery, Master Swordswoman, Staff Mastery, Master Assassin, Expert Acrobat, Multilingualism: Greek, English, Japaneses, and French

 **Spider-Man**

Real Name: Peter Parker

Age: 16

Employment: School and Intern at Stark Industries

Powers: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Equilibrium, Enhanced Senses, Wall Crawling, Regenerative Healing Factor

Abilities: Higher Level IQ, Tactician, Investigator

 **She-Hulk**

Real Name: Jennifer Banner

Age: 32

Employment: Hospitals

Powers: Transformation: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Regenerative Healing Factor

Abilities: M.D, Martial Arts, Multilingualism: Indian, Portuguese, Swahili, Polish, Spanish, Hebrew and Chinese

 **Vine**

Real Name: Betty Ross

Age: 38

Employment: Culver University

Powers: Earth Elemental

Abilities: Multilingualism: Italian, Latin, Danish, Dutch and French, Master Scientist, Master Marksman

 **Quake**

Real Name: Daisy Johnson

Age: 28

Employment: Former Agent of SHIELD

Powers: Vibration Manipulation, Superhuman Durability, Power Enhancement

Abilities: Master Hacker, Expert Marksmen, Expert Martial Arts, Expect Spy and Tactician

 **Deathlock**

Real Name: Michael 'Mike' Peterson

Age: 34

Employment: Former Agent of SHIELD

Powers: Cyborg

Abilities: Combatant, Acrobat, Pilot

Cyborg Equipment: Centipede Device, Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, Cybertek Prosthetic Leg, Forearm Rocket Launcher, Heart Stopper and Internal Prostheses.

 **Blade**

Real Name: Eric Brooks

Age: 87

Employment: Law Enforcement

Powers: Half Vampire: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes and Senses. Enhanced Healing.

Abilities: Master of Martial Arts, Meditation, Swordsman, Marksman, Knife-Thrower, Multilingualism: Czech, Russian and English

 **Iron Lad**

Real Name: Harley Keener

Age: 13

Employment: Student

Powers: None

Abilities: Suit of Armour (Like Iron Man), Higher Level IQ

 **Eagle Eye (Original Character)**

Real Name: Alice Jones

Age: 15

Employment: Student, Intern at Stark Industries

Powers: None

Abilities: Master Archer, Martial Arts

 **Sharpshooter (Original Character)**

Real Name: Sarah Page

Age: 29

Employment: PR of Stark Industries

Powers: Telekinesis

Abilities: Master Archer, Multilingualism: Russian, Spanish and Greek

 **Techno (Original Character)**

Real Name: Jason di'Cruz

Age: 31

Employment: Stark Technology Repairs

Powers: Technomage (Control over Technology)

Abilities: Master Hacker

 **Frost (Original Character)**

Real Name: Zoey James

Age: 32

Employment: Law Enforcement

Powers: Control over Ice and Snow as well as creating it

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, Master Marksmen, Multilingualism: Thai, Chinese and Japanese

 **Justice (Original Character)**

Real Name: Luke Dixon

Age: 26

Employment: Law Enforcement

Powers: Can tell if someone is telling the truth

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, Master Marksmen, Master Swordsman

 **Reality (Original character)**

Name: Zara Carter

Age: 26

Employment: Stark Industries Lawyer

Powers: Illusionist

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, Multilingualism: French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, and German

 **Electro (Original Character)**

Real Name: Stella Jasper

Age: 28

Employment: Justice Department

Powers: Controls and makes Electricity

Abilities: Mastery of Martials Arts, Master of Staff, Multilingualism: Dutch, Arabic, Turkish

 **Magma (Original Character)**

Real Name: Violette Rowle

Age: 25

Employment: Defence Deparment

Powers: Control and make Lava and Heat

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, Marksman

 **Nightshade (Original Character)**

Real Name: Rick Nixon

Age: 31

Employment: Lawyer

Powers: Control Shadows

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, Multilingualism: Latin, French, Danish

 **Drover (Original Character)**

Real Name: Velvet Stevans

Age: 24

Employment: Farming

Powers: Animal Speaking and Teleport

Abilities: Marksman, Horse Rider, Martial Arts

 **Tidal Wave (Original Character)**

Real Name: Cody Meyers

Age: 23

Employment: Collage

Powers: Hydrokinesis

Abilities: Engineer

 **Barrier (Original Character)**

Real Name: Raul Matthews

Age: 27

Employment: NYPD

Power: Force Field Barriers

Abilities: Master Marksman

 **Wanderer (Original Character)**

Real Name: Ryuga Matthews

Age: 26

Employment: Traveller, Part Time Private Detective

Power: Tracker

Abilities: Multilingualism: Bulgarian, Russian, Slovak, Austrian German, German, French, and Spanish. Mastery in Martial Arts

 **Swordsman (Original Character)**

Real Name: Ryder Matthews

Age: 25

Employment: Martial Arts Teacher

Power: Manipulate Emotions

Abilities: Multilingualism: Chinese, Thai, and Indonesian, Mastery of Martial Arts, Master Marksman

 **Thought (Original Character)**

Real Name: John Sage

Age: 18

Employment: Collage

Powers: Telepathy

Abilities: Mastery of Martial Arts, Starting at Counselling

 **Changer (Original Character)**

Real Name: Mackendra Smart

Age: 18

Employment: Collage

Powers: Shape-Shifting

Abilities: Higher Level IQ, Mastery of Martial Arts, Multilingualism: Latin, Spanish, Greek and French, Starting on Science

 **Storm (Original Character)**

Real Name: Leanne Smart

Age: 18

Employment: Collage

Powers: Weather Control

Abilities: Higher Level IQ, Mastery of Martial Arts, Multilingualism: Latin, Italian, and German, Starting on MD

 **Streak (Original Character)**

Real Name: Damion Harper

Age: 18

Employment: Started Armed Forces

Powers: Super Speed and Tactical Strategy and Weapon Instant Knowledge

Abilities: Martial Arts Mastery, Marksman, Mastery of Swords, Licence Shooter

 **Wisp (Original Character)**

Real Name: Julia Walker

Age: 19

Employment: Air Force

Power: Control and Making of Air and Winds

Abilities: Flight, Martial Arts Mastery, Marksmen

 **Stardust (Original Character)**

Real Name: Yvaine Dust

Age: 21

Employment: Stark Industries PR Department

Power: Control and Create Light

Abilitiès: Martial Arts, Multilingualism: French, Spanish, Italian

* * *

 **AI's**

JARVIS: Stark Tower

KAREN: Spider-Man Suit

FRIDAY: Avengers Compound

JACOSTA: Halo AI Team

COMET: Fantastic 4 Building

LACY: Iron Lad Suit

TADASHI: Stark Industries AI


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Tony was driving fast in his car he had just finished the briefing with his team. Wasp aka Hope van Dyne was with him. None of them had liked his plan but they had to admit it was the best plan they could come up with.

Tony was coming to go into the Compound unarmed and pretend he knew nothing about what was going on. They would see he was unarmed and he knew he would be sported a few bruises soon. He would have to keep Ross, Hammer and Doom talking to all the team got in position. He would know as he had an earpiece in which was invisible. He would call his suit when everyone was ready. He might not look like he had anything to call his suit with but he did.  
"You know this plan of yours could probably get you killed", Hope says

"It won't. Ross most likely wants me alive. After all I did a lot to kill his reputation", Tony says

"Why are you doing this? Besides from James being there? They hurt you", Hope says

"I know they did. I haven't completely forgiven them. But they need me Hope. I made a promise to myself I would be there for them always even if they didn't know it. I am keeping it. And I still…", Tony starts

"You still care don't you? Even after everything they put you through", Hope asks

"I would always care. They might not see me as family. But they had been mine for a while even though they hurt me. I know what I am getting into when I arrive. Just make sure everyone gets in position quickly", Tony says

" _Maybe we should take are time?" Johnny says_

" _JOHNNY!" Sue yells_

"Be quiet boys and girls I am closing in", Tony says, "Wasp transform"

"Good luck Tony", Hope says as she turns into Wasp and shrinks

Tony takes a deep breath he was about do a stupid thing. At least this time he could admit it was stupid…

* * *

 _Compound…_

* * *

The Avengers couldn't believe they had gotten into this situation they shouldn't have left their guard down. But now they were all restrained even Bruce with cuffs they could stop the Hulk coming out. And Wanda had the collar on again.

Now they knew what Ross, Hammer and Doom wanted and they wanted Tony. Which they would never get from them. Steve had made the mistake of not sticking by Tony once he would not do it again. The others where in agreement. Steve looked at Bucky and he looked worried and slightly fearful of something. But he and Tony never got along so Steve didn't know what it could be. Steve had put them in this situation with him hurting Tony so much Tony had decided to stay away. Now he would have to live with the consequences.

Clint was thinking about Laura and the kids he hadn't given up Tony for them. He hoped Ross was bluffing in knowing where his family was.

Natasha glared at the men she was trying to figure out a way out of this. But with the Hulk and Wanda subdued and them being in electronic cuffs. She wouldn't give Tony up for nothing as she had betrayed him once before.

Rhodey had betrayed his best friend before and won't do it again. His betrayal had cost him his best friend and the trust the Tony always had in him. Rhodey knew without his braces on his legs he was useless. He just hoped they would be able to get out of here and hopefully warn Tony.

Bruce looked at Ross and wanted to Hulk-Out so badly but the cuffs won't let him. They had tried to get him to give up Tony but he didn't Tony was still his Science-Bro. Even though he had betrayed Tony along with everyone else.

Phil and Nick were like Natasha trying to come up with a plan that didn't involve Stark. As they had both betrayed him too. Phil not telling Tony he was alive and Nick being so hard on Tony even though he knew Tony as a child and had used to be Uncle Nick until it all changed.

James was worried he thought any minute one of his team would give Tony up. But none had. He wanted to warn his love what was going on but he wasn't able too. And his metal arm had been taken off him.

Suddenly a solider runs in.

"Sir! A Car is approaching. They are coming to the gate", the Solider says

"Stay back for now. We will grab whoever it is", Ross says motions for two soldiers to go near the front door

"You lot quiet otherwise we will start shooting", Hammer says

They all hear a car speed up and drive and slam on the breaks. They hear the car door slam. And a person they all knew as Tony Stark was angrily talking. They all looked at each other. What the hell was Tony doing here? He never came here if he could help it. He was still very VERY angry with them.

"I swear the next time I have to fix equipment I will blast someone. Honestly how hard is it actually keep their equipment _working_ ", they hear Tony says angrily as the door starts to open

It all happened quickly the Avengers didn't even have time to shout a warning to Tony before he was grabbed and slammed against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tony yells

"Stark a pleasure for you to join us", Hammer says

"Make sure he hasn't got his armour rings", Ross says smirking

"Ross, Hammer, oh and Doom what a lovely _surprise_ ", Tony growls as he was forced on his knees

" _Not really a surprise", Reality says through the comms_

 _"They will get one though", Storm says_

 _"A really big surprise", Changer says_

 _"And an ass wooping", Wanderer adds_

Tony wanted too roll his eyes at the exchange.

"He doesn't have anything on him", the solider says

"Off cause I don't idiot I don't do Iron Man anymore. I am _retired_ ", Tony says

 _"Yeh right", Magma says_

 _"Like you will ever retire", Drover says_

"Tony shut…", Steve starts

"Shut up Rogers", Tony growls

"Stark you have joined our little party", Hammer says

" _Not what I call a party", Quake says from the comms to Tony_

"A party shame the way things work out", Tony says

Ross nods a solider and he kicks Tony in the gut. Tony grunts.

"That didn't hurt. I went up against two Super soldiers and a Hulk. That felt like a love tap", Tony says

The Avengers wanted Tony to shut up as the Soldiers again kick and punch Tony. Tony spits out blood.

" _You can't go into a hostage situation without sassing them for 3 minutes can you Iron Man", Sharpshooter says_

" _Getting into position", Mr Fantastic says_

" _5 guards at the back gate", Justice says_

" _Will be fun then", The Torch says_

" _Torch!" Quake says, "Shut up"_

" _I am nearly ready to sneak in", Invisible Woman says_

" _Don't get yourself killed Iron Man", Frost says_

Tony wanted to roll his eyes but kept his face neutral.

"Stark I want those codes and weapons you have. Otherwise things will be starting to get unpleasant", Ross says

"More unpleasant then being in your company?" Tony says

Ross hits him this time.

" _Ouch. We all will be in position soon", Electro says_

"Stop hurting him!" Steve and James say

Tony wanted to tell them he was alright but couldn't risk it at the moment. He needed their attention on him. Ross turns to Steve and James.

"I thought we were talking about how all your dirty laundry was aired to the media", Tony says turning Ross's attention back to him

"I knew it was you Stark. You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Ross growls

"You ask anyone that knows me and they will tell you I love to meddle", Tony says

"How about we tell some of your little secrets?" Hammer asks smirking

"Whatever do you mean?" Tony asks innocently

"Well you're the one the was campaigning to change the accords and you're the one who got them all those ridiculous pardons", Doom says

Tony's face remains neutral but the Avengers and Agents had shocked looks on their faces.  
"Those pardons are only ridiculous if the people who receive them do nothing with them", Tony says cryptically

" _Is that what your calling it Iron Man? Really?" Tidal Wave asks_

" _Its better then him admitting he missed them", Vine adds_

 _"Imagine if he did that", Reality says chuckling_

 _"They would have a heart attack", Deathlock says_

All the Avengers looked at Tony wondering what he meant all but James. He knew Tony wanted the Avengers to save the world again that is why he got them pardons.

"What about the money you spent in bribes to get countries like Sokovia, Nigeria and Germany?" Ross says smirking

That defiantly shocked the Avengers Tony paid money for them? Wanda couldn't believe Tony Stark had used money on them.

"Keep it up Ross", Tony says darkly

"Tell me the codes then", Ross says

" _Snuck past the guards. Coming your way Iron Man", Invisible Woman says_

" _On the Roof with Sharpshooter", Spider-Man says_

" _Everyone is in position but Invisible Woman, Iron Man", Captain Marvel says_

"I will never tell a bastard such as you the codes", Tony says

Ross decks him one. Tony grunts but otherwise doesn't react.

"Has all your dirty laundry been aired? Thanks Tony", Bruce says trying to take the attention off of Tony

Ross growls and turns to Bruce.

"You're the biggest _mi_ …", Ross starts

"Remember the other most damming of news Ross is that your own daughter agreed with me! Even testified against you!" Tony says taking the attention off of Bruce

 _"Would do it again too. He is a bastard who likes hurting people", Vine says_

Ross swings around and decks Tony. Tony grunts but then he sees the shimmer his eye cam picked up.

" _In position", Invisible Woman says_

" _Call in the armour Iron Man", Captain Marvel orders_

' _About bloody time', Tony thinks_

"Maybe we should have my bots in here to be creative with Stark", Doom suggests

Nobody notices the flick of Tony's wrists in the cuffs he was wearing as he was punched again in the gut from taking the attention off of Clint this time.

"NO! Leave Tony alone", James says

"I will use SHIELD resources to help you leave Stark alone", Nick says thinking quickly

"Take me I will get you military information", Rhodes says

Tony wanted to raise an eyebrow. Honesty they were going to give themselves to these nut jobs? Tony was counting in his head his armour would be here any minute.

"I say I can shoot him as he ruined me", Hammer says

"He didn't have any competition", Natasha spat

Hammer goes to hit her. But Tony speaks up again knowing he was going to regret this.

"Your just not that smart Hammer. My tech will always be better than yours", Tony says

 _"Too true", Electro and Swordsman say_

Hammer hits him instead of Natasha. Tony could see the Avengers all trying to tell him to shut up. But what kind of friend would he be if he didn't help them? Tony feels his wrist buzz giving the sign his suit was just seconds out.

"Ross, Hammer, Doom it has been a _pleasure_ ", Tony says looking up and dropping his neutral mask to a smirk smugly

"What do you mean Stark?" Ross growls annoyed that Tony was now smirking

"Do you really think I am stupid?" Tony asks smirking

"What does that mean Stark?" Ross asks

"Run", Tony says as the windows smash

Tony jumps up with his hands free from the cuffs as his armour attaches to his body forming around him. Everyone looks at him shocked.

" _Go, go, go", Tony says through the comms_

Suddenly the compound was rocked by an earthquake. And they hear the sound of shooting. The bullets inside start to head towards the Avengers but suddenly a force field was in front of them and Tony takes out the guns with repulses. Ross, Doom and Hammer were already fleeing.

"Stay inside boys and girls and let the big guns of Halo handle this", Tony says to the Avengers as he goes through the roof to join the fight

The Avengers were shocked at the commotion that they could hear. And the shield protecting them as a woman suddenly appears. And a suit comes through the roof.

"JARVIS connect the comms", the woman says to the suit

"Already doing so ma'am as Mr Stark ordered", the voice the thought they would never hear again JARVIS says

" _What did you guys do stop for drive through?" Tony says through the comms_

The Avengers all look shocked them knew that phrase had been used years ago at the Battle of Manhattan.

" _Just some burgers", a voice says_

" _And you didn't invite me Barrier shame on you", Tony says_

"What is going on?" Nick asks the woman

"I am part of the Fantastic Four. I am the Invisible Woman as the codename. Tony called everyone in to help on this one", Sue says

"What do you mean? He didn't know!" Steve says

" _Did he just question my intelligence?" Tony asks through the comms_

Steve blushes realising Tony could hear them.

" _Quake, Drover duck!" a voice says_

The heard the sound of explosions.

" _Did you have to use the exploding round Iron Man made Sharpshooter?" a familiar voice says_

"Daisy", Phil says with his team shocked

"No that is Quake as her code name", the Invisible Woman says

"So Tony knew?" Clint asks

"Of course", the Invisible Woman says

"Why did he come then?" Rhodes asks

" _Honesty have they done with the stupid questions about my actions?", Tony says_

" _Well Iron Man your plan was idiotic", a man says_

" _You got the Shit kicked out of your Mr Stark", a young voice says_

" _In the name of the good Captain there language Spider-Man!" Tony says_

The Avengers could hear snickering on the comms.

" _Torch, Sharpshooter, Stardust I am going to lay them east for you", Tony says_

They see Tony in his suit zooming across the lawn as doom bots cash him. They see flames and light hit the bots and others explode.

" _Swordsman on your 20", Quake says_

They feel the ground shake under them. And debris from the roof fall on the Avengers.  
"Quake careful with those earthquakes! We don't want the compound going down", the Invisible Woman says having shielded the Avengers from the debris

" _Trying but those doom bots keep coming", Quake replies_

They hear a boom from outside the door shaking it.

" _Did someone just blow up my NEW car?" Tony asks_

" _Yep it was Streak and Changer", a familiar voice says_

" _WASP! Did you have to tell him?" a voice says_

" _Children play nice and end this fight", an authority female voice says_

 _"Wisp duck", a voice says_

 _"Thanks Frost", Wisp says_

 _"Nightshade on your six", a male voice says_

 _"Thanks Streak what to team up on those last bots?" Nightshade asks_

 _"Thought you never ask", Streak replies_

" _Anyone got a twenty on Ross, Hammer and Doom?" Tony asks_

" _Across the field. They are planning to split up", a male voice says_

" _Thanks Thought. Boys and Girls lets clear the field. Invisible Woman you are about clear to help the Avengers out of that Compound give us 5 before using what I told you. Iron Man out", Tony says_

"I have been ordered to returned to the perimeter", JARVIS says and the suit flies off

"What is going on?" Nick asks

"This is a rescue", the Invisible Woman says

"How did Tony know?" Steve asks

"Did you really think he didn't have ways of knowing your in trouble?" the Invisible Woman asks

"We didn't know. He said he washed his hands of us", Steve says

"He would never do that", a voice says

They see a woman in a suit walking in. Scott recognised her immediately.

"Hope", he says  
"Wasp how is the situation?" the Invisible Woman asks

"Clean up is beginning. Three teams have gone after Ross, Hammer and Doom. EMT's are on the way with police. You can let these guys go now", Wasp says

Invisible Woman pulls out a device and clicks the button and all the Avengers and Agents handcuffs drop off.

"What was that?" Natasha asks rubbing her wrists

"Stark tech. That de-actives handcuffs and other restraints", Wasp says

"Hope how are you in this?" Scott asks

"I am part of this team. Now lets get you guys out of here", Wasp says, "Help Rhodes if you can Scott and Steve"

Scott and Steve go over to Rhodes and help lift him up. They were thankful they were getting out of here. They all had to talk to Tony and ask him why did he help them and how? And ask if he was alright from all the hits he took…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The Poll is closed. And Steve will be joining Bucky and Tony.**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

The Avengers all go out of the Compound to find the grounds in chaos. There were spot fires, spider-webs, frost, vines and other stuff all over the grounds. Doom bots were destroyed and the men who had been holding them hostage were tied up in rope, spider-webs and vines.

"Tidal Wave put out those fires", a woman says

"You could help Black Sky", a male says

"I am not the one with water powers", she retorts

"Just put out those fires and round all the hired guns up", Wasp orders

"Yes ma'am", they say

They see EMT's and Police officers being waved in by a couple of men. One with swords and the other with daggers and swords.

"What is going on?" Fury demands

"We are clearing up a mess", a voice says

Bruce recognises the woman immediately as his ex-girlfriend Betty Ross.

"Betty?" Bruce asks shocked

"Hello Bruce. You better get those wrists checked out. That goes for all of you", Betty replies giving them the once over

"What are you doing her Miss Ross?" Phil asks

"I am part of Halo. I go by Vine", Betty replies

"Why?" King T'Challa asks curiously

Betty waves her hands and vines come out of the ground and up to her hands then go back down again. That surprises them. None of them knew that Betty had powers.

"I basically can control earth. Vines especially", Betty replies

"That suits you", Princess Shuri says

"Put Mr Rhodes over here", a woman says gesturing at the waiting ambulance

Scott and Steve gently put Rhodes down.  
"Where is Tony?" James asks

"He has gone after Ross", the woman says, "I am Drover by the way"

"He shouldn't go alone!" Rhodey exclaims wanting to get up and run after Tony if he could

"Calm down he hasn't gone alone. There are three teams gone to get Ross, Hammer and Doom", a woman says coming over, "They are good"

"Who are you?" Steve asks

"I go by Electro", Electro replies shoving the man she was holding towards the police

They see the Thing shoving two men towards the police.  
"Thought you would get away with it?" the Thing asks them

"We will beat them", the cuffed man says

"Yeh right. That is why you got your ass handed too you?" Spider-Man asks smugly

"Language", a woman says

"Your no better Reality", Spider-Man replies

"Children just get these guys to the police", a masked man sighs

"We are not children!" Reality exclaims

"Why do I let Stark talk me into this", the Masked Man mutters with a sigh

"That is Daredevil", Susan says for the Avengers

"That is Daredevil? The one from Hell's Kitchen that doesn't work with anyone?" Fury asks

"The very same", Wasp replies

"He has quite the reputation", Hunter says

"But he works with no one", Fitz says

"Well he works alongside Halo if needed. And this was all hands on deck", Wasp replies

"But he can never be tracked", Simmons says

"Or found", Bobbi adds

"Well Tony did. Tony does the impossible. Tony and Daredevil have an understanding. They are actually friends. Halo has been sworn to secrecy about his identity so don't bother asking", Susan replies shutting Fury up

"What is Halo?" Natasha asks

"It is like the Avengers. But we operate differently", Wasp replies

"And more effectively", Drover adds

"How so?" Clint asks wincing as the EMT's clean his cuts

"One thing we don't do the super hero thing all the time. We all have jobs and a life. Like Daredevil and Spider-Man we have our own territories. Like Daredevil only operates around Hell's Kitchen. Spider-Man operates around Queens. You know us the Fantastic Four manly deal with Doom. Wanderer is like his name and goes anywhere he is needed. Quake or Daisy as you call her prefers to operate solo around the US your actually lucky she was in the area", Susan replies

"Why?" Phil asks

"She used to have no problem with us", Simmons says

"We are friends!" Fitz says

"So why would she leave SHIELD?" Maria Hill asks

"Because Quake doesn't work near SHIELD. She has issues with you that most of us can understand. She and Deathlock like to stay away from SHIELD or any other Law Enforcement", Wasp replies

"Deathlock?" Simmons asks shocked

"You mean Michael Peterson is here?" Fitz asks looking around

"He is dangerous", May says sternly

"No more dangerous then some of us. And Daisy trusts him so do I", the Torch says, "I am Johnny Storm by the way"

"Who are you to Daisy?" Phil asks glaring at him  
"Wouldn't you like to know", the Torch says smirking

"Johnny stop antagonizing them! After all they were just held hostage", Susan scolds

"Sorry", Johnny smirks

"No your not", Electro says walking past

"So where is Daisy?" Phil asks

"She went after Ross", Betty replies

"What! Why?" Phil asks

"She has a…score to settle", Susan replies

"A score?" May asks, "I have taught her not to get personally involved"

"Lets just say that Daisy has every right to go after Ross with Tony. He has REALLY pissed her off", Johnny replies laughing, "I wouldn't want to be him"

Susan rolls her eyes, "I wouldn't want to be any off them"

"Who is going after them?" Steve asks

"Doom has Reed aka Mr Fantastic, Magma, and Wanderer after him. Hammer has Deathlock, Nightshade and Justice after him", Susan replies

"Who is after Ross?" Rhodey asks  
"The pleasure of getting him is Captain Marvel, Vision, Quake and Tony", Betty replies, "The heavy hitters have gone after him in case he has surprises"

"Which is likely", a female says coming over with a rifle in hand

"Who are you?" Clint asks  
"I am Sharpshooter, real name Sarah Paige", Sharpshooter replies smirking

"Tony shouldn't be going out! He just got beaten up!" James exclaims

They just roll their eyes. This shouldn't surprise them as they have all seen the video of they trying to protect Tony.  
"There was no stopping Tony. And Tony knew what he was doing going into the hostage situation", Betty replies

"You can't say he knew he was going to get beaten up!" Steve exclaims

"He did. He knew he wasn't going to let any of you get more punches. So he planned to take the hits too we got in position", Susan replies

"But he shouldn't off! You should have stopped him!" James says

"Like we could off", Johnny says rolling his eyes

"You can't protect Tony from everything James", Susan says gently  
"You don't know what he means to me", James retorts

All the Avengers look at him wondering where he was going with this

"We do. Tony told us. He is fine. Just pissed as hell that you won't give him up", Susan replies  
"He told you?" James asks shocked

"Yes", Betty replies

"What do you mean? Buck?" Steve asks  
"Stevie. Tony and I have been seeing each other", James admits

"What!" they all exclaim

"We have been seeing each other. That was why I was so protective of Tony when Ross and the others wanted him", James replies

"That is surprising", Sam says softly

"Didn't see that coming", Clint says

"That must have been an interesting get together after last time", King T'Challa says

"You were good at hiding it. I didn't expect that", Natasha adds

"We wanted to keep it a secret. I didn't expect him to come running to the rescue", James admits

"He came for all off you", Susan says gently

"Why?" Steve asks, "He doesn't owe us any favours"

Susan, Hope and Betty look at them gently

"That is his story to tell", Susan replies

"And it is a hell of a story", Sharpshooter inputs

"But he IS pissed at all of you", Betty says smirking, "So expect a talking to. Not just from him"

"Who from?" Bruce asks

"From some people who are on lock down at the tower", Susan replies

Suddenly at explosion in the distance grabs their attention.

"What?" the Thing exclaims

"What was that?!" others yell

"Ironman, Marvel, Quake, Vision, Mr Fantastic, Magma, Wanderer, Deathlock, Nightshade and Justice come in", Wasp says through her ear piece

"Quake come in", Johnny exclaims worried

"Reed!" Susan says into her comm

All they get is static.

"No answer", Betty says grimly

"We must go after them!" Steve exclaims standing up

But Sharpshooter pushes him down.  
"We can't. Everyone start the cloak on Protocol M, Code Orange", Wasp orders into her ear piece

"Starting the clock", Stardust says  
"The clock?" James asks tense

"They have 30 minutes to come in otherwise search parties will go out. Protocol M is missing and code orange is urgent and possible injury", Susan replies tense

"Thought can you hear them?" Betty asks a man coming to them

"Haven't heard a thing sorry Vine", Thought says

"We will be ready if we need to go out though", a man says with a sword coming over

"We need to go now!" Rhodey exclaims

"We can't we have these protocols for a reason. We must honour them. They have 29 minutes now to contact or come in otherwise search parties will go out", Betty replies

"We don't like it but we have protocols and codes for a reason", a late teenage woman says, "I am Wisp by the way"

"And I am Streak", a teen around the same age says

"And I am Stardust", a woman says coming over

"Is Mr Stark going to be ok?" Spider-Man asks coming over

"He will be. He is a stubborn ass", a man says, "I am Barrier by the way"

"You say that again. I am Storm by the way", a female teen says

"I am Techno", a man says coming over

"I am Changer", a female teen says coming over

"You all are just going to stand here?!" Sam asks  
"We have too. We have rules for a reason. They are tough. I am sure they are fine", Wasp replies

"Quake come in. Daisy answer me!" Johnny says into his comms

"Johnny she will be alright", Susan says gently

"I fought with her Su. And she is not at her best", Johnny exclaims

"You better not let her hear you say that. She will kick your sorry ass", Barrier replies  
"What happened to her?" Fury asks

"That is her story to tell", Johnny says tensely

"What is she to you?" Phil asks suspiciously

"Later", Johnny says

"What is Tony to all of you?" Wanda asks, "I am not getting why your connected"

That's when they hear voices before they could reply.  
"How far did you think you would get with your tech?" a man voice growls

"Your tech is nothing compared the Stark tech", another male voice says

"What are your plans for this?" another male asks

Out of the trees come three man dragging Hammer in front of them. One the SHIELD Agents recognise as Deathlock.

"You three alright?" Wasp asks

"Fine. No injuries. The comms are not working. Any word on the others?" one man asks

"Nothing yet Nightshade", Betty replies

"You started protocol?" the other male asks

"We did Justice", Susan confirms

"Why weren't you with the others?" Daredevil growls

"They split up. More chance to get away", Deathlock replies

"We will still get what we want", Hammer replies

"Sure you will", Nightshade replies rolling his eyes and shoving Hammer to the police officers

"Hello Coulson", Deathlock says coming over

"Peterson. Didn't expect you to be involved with this", Phil replies

"Well Stark makes a good argument. And Daisy does too when she wants to be apart of this", Deathlock replies with a shrug

"Why didn't you go with her?" Mack asks

"Because she already had backup. I was needed with Hammer. Even though he was an easy mark and an idiot", Deathlock replies

"Everything under control here?" Justice asks

"Fine. These guys what to run after Tony and Daisy though", Betty informs him

"Not a good idea. They would kill us if we let them", Nightshade replies

"We know", a woman says coming over, "I am Frost and there is no sign of them yet"

"We must get ready if we have to go after them", a man says, "I am Tidal Wave"

"Swordsman, Blade be ready in case we need you two to go out", Wasp orders the two men, "Especially you Blade with your senses"

They looked at the man and the Avengers could see he was different to the others. But they couldn't tell how.

"I will be ready to track them. But would be easier with Wanderer here", Blade replies

"What are you?" Fury asks

"That is som…", Blade starts but is cut off

"One idiotic man here", a female voice says

Four people come out of the trees. Reed Richards was one of them much to Susan's relief.

"Doom when will you learn?" Reed asks with a sigh

"You will pay Richards!" Doom growls

"You keep saying that and you never win", Reed replies

"Need help there Reed?" the Thing asks smiling

"No it is fine", Reed says

"Any trouble?" Wasp asks

"Not really he is an idiot. Just a couple of doom bots", Wanderer says

"So that explosion wasn't you?" Betty asks

"Not us. And I would say not Deathlock's group either?" Reed asks coming over

Susan hugs him tightly relieved it wasn't him that was hurt.

"No wasn't us", Magma replies

"Tony", James replies worried

"Daisy", Johnny says worried

"We have to go now!" Steve exclaims getting up with the others

"Sit!" Wasp orders sternly

"But…", Rhodey starts

"It is not quite 30 minutes yet. We have ten minutes. But I will start getting the search teams ready", Wasp says

"I want apart of that!" Johnny exclaims

"Your not going Johnny. As it is we don't know what caused that explosion. We have to be cautious", Wasp orders

Johnny growls

"Cool it. Otherwise I WILL cool you", Frost tells him

"They need us", Bruce interferes his eyes slightly green

"Calm down Bruce. Tony is fine I am sure so are Daisy, Vision and Marvel", Betty says softly grabbing his hands, "You don't know how much three of those four have faced and survived"

"How do you know?" Sam asks worried

"It is easy", Magma replies

"How do you know?" Rhodey asks

"They have been through worse", Stardust replies

"We haven't heard anything", Fury frowns

"Because we take care of things quietly", Wisp replies

"SHIELD has no idea. And doesn't know our identities so why do you think you would know what happens to them?" Black Sky asks with a tilt of her lips

"Tony would have told at least me", James protests

"No he wouldn't off. He wouldn't want you to worry", Nightshade replies

"Mr Stark is like that. He also worries too much", Spider-Man says

"You got that right especially about you", Sharpshooter mutters

"5 minutes search teams prepare to track them. Blade and Wanderer will lead the groups", Wasp calls

"Hang on!" Thought yells

"What is it?" Wasp asks

"Hear that", Daredevil says tilting his head

"What?" Susan asks  
"Let me kill him!" a familiar female voice snarls

"Easy he is needed alive for now", a calm female voice says

"I swear Ross I am going to have your head for this", growls a all too familiar voice

"Easy Tony, Daisy kill him after we know everything", a male voice says calmly

"He nearly killed us!" a voice says

"He didn't", the calm female voice says

"Only because Strange just so happened to appear in front of us!" the familiar female voice exclaims

"I suggest you and Sir calm down", a familiar male voice says

"I will kill you freaks", they hear Ross growl

"Keep it up Ross and I will arrange a little 'accident' for you on the way back to jail", the familiar male voice snarls

"TONY!" the female voice yells

The Halo team relaxes hearing their teammates voices and chuckle at Tony and Daisy's words.

"About time", Wasp mutters

"Tony and Daisy sound pissed", Reed says

"5 bucks say Ross doesn't live long", Streak says

"I'll take that bet", Reality says

"Me too", Magma agrees  
"I wonder how Strange got here. He wasn't at the briefing", Wasp adds

That was when all six appear out of the forest. Daisy had a nasty cut on her arm. And the SHIELD Agents saw she had old scars on her face. She was behind Ross and she looked furious. To the other side of Ross was a woman in uniform. She didn't have any wounds she looked angry but not as bad as the others. A man with a cloak was on the other side hurling a man with him that they didn't know with Vision on the man's other side. Then there was Tony his armour was damaged and he had a nasty cut on his forehead to add to the bruises he already got. His face was like a thundercloud and he looked livid. His look could kill. And he was looking right at Ross.

"What happened?" Wasp calls

"Mr ex-secretary here thought to have a secret weapons hidden on us", Daisy growls

"Lucky I came when I did. Guy's a sorcerer", the man with the cloak says

"Strange what are you doing here?" Reed asks

"Saw I was needed. Saved these guys asses", Strange says with a smirk

"Keep it up Strange and I will go after you _after_ I finish with Ross's hid", Tony growls

"Stark you will pay!" Ross yells

"Yeh, yeh I have heard it all before", Tony says

"I would remain silent if I was you Ross. Stark and Quake are inches away from skinning you alive and that is them being kind", the woman says

"I say I burn him alive", Daisy suggests

"I like that idea. We fry him _and_ gut him", Tony agrees

"I told you skinning you alive would be kind to want those two plan to do with you. They have been planning your death for a while", the woman says

"They are quite _creative_ when they want to be", Strange adds

"You think you won this is just the beginning", Ross growls

"I swear if you touch anyone I care about in anyway you are a dead man. No one will find the body once I am done with you. The Winter Solider will look like an angel by the time I am done", Tony growls shoving Ross to the police

"We will see Stark you haven't stopped me", Ross replies

"I could also throw you to the Dark Dimension like I am going to do to this guy once I get answers out of him", Strange threatens coldly

"Answers first then we will consider it. As he has caused too many crimes against humanity", the woman says

"Carol you know you want to do it", Daisy says

"I do. But I have restraint", Carol replies as they hand Ross to the cops

"I will take this guy to my place and get answers out of him", Strange says

"Do you need a hand?" Vision asks

"I will be fine. Wong is waiting", Strange replies

"You're an asshole Strange but be careful", Tony says to him

"I will. And get Jennifer to see to those cuts", Strange replies

"I got a feeling many people will make sure Sir is well", Vision says

Tony scowls at him, "Thanks Vis"

"I will see you soon with news", Strange says opening a portal and disappearing with the man in toe

"Daisy are you alright!" Johnny asks hurrying to her

"I am fine. The moron won't be the death off me", Daisy replies

"He has tried four times now", Johnny mutters to the Avengers and SHIELD Agents horror

"And he still hasn't won", Daisy replies

"Fifth time is the charm", Johnny retorts

"Like I will give him another opportunity", Daisy snorts

"I was worried", Johnny admits

Daisy's eyes soften, "I am sorry I worried you"

"Why weren't you responding to comms?" Wasp asks

"Moron over there did an EMP in the blast", Daisy replies gesturing to Ross who was being put in an armoured police car

"Took Tony out of the air though", Carol replies

"Is Tony alright?" James asks looking at Tony who was arguing with the police officers

"He is fine. Cuts and bruises. Is everything alright here? Any injuries?" Carol asks

"Cuts and bruises Captain Marvel. Nothing major. But we were organising search teams for you. You nearly had us out. 3 more minutes and we would have gone looking for you", Wasp informs her

"Lucky we have those protocols in place then. How are you Avengers?" Carol asks them

"Fine", Steve replies

Carol shakes her head, "Use a different word. If I hear fine one more time I am going to do something"

"They could be better", Susan informs her

"That will do. Do they need a hospital?" Carol asks

"Why don't you ask us?" Fury growls

"Because you would tell me you do not need a hospital even if you are bleeding to death so Tony tells me", Carol retorts, "I am more inclined to believe Tony then you"

"What has Stark told you?" Phil asks

"A lot. So Susan do they need hospital?" Carol asks

"No. They need rest though and some have a few stitches", Susan replies

"All medical reports forwarded to Jen?" Carol asks

"I have them doing do", Betty confirms

"Good", Carol says

"Lets rap this up", Tony orders from where he was with the police

"Yes Sir!" everyone yells startling the Avengers and SHIELD Agents with the amount of respect they had for Tony

"You heard the man. Get everything rapped up. Police will secure the scene. We can go over this place with a fine tooth comb after some rest", Carol orders

Everyone goes to get everything organised. Vision comes over to the Avengers.  
"You alright Wanda?" Vision asks quietly

"I am fine. Are you alright?" Wanda replies

"I am well. Just a busy few hours", Vision replies

"Has anyone checked in with the birds?" Carol asks

"Birds?" Clint asks  
"Later", Susan says to him

"I did that. They are find and Eagle Eye and Iron Lad are impatient for a fight", Barrier replies

"Of course they are", Carol mutters

"No way are those two getting involved!" Tony yells hearing them

"Well they want to so is Hawk Junior", Tidal Wave informs Tony

"They will be the death of me! They are NOT getting involved. Especially Hawk Junior. His mother would skin me alive, then kill me, then bring me back to torture me if I let him do this", Tony replies

"They have you by the balls Stark", Reed smirks  
"I like to see you go up against Mama Bird! She and Pepper have been trading tips", Tony replies

"Sucks for you Stark", Johnny smirks

"Funny. I will have Dummy use the fire extinguisher on you", Tony retorts

"Ohh I am so scared", Johnny replies laughing

"Go are get Rhodes wheelchair I can see Tony losing what little patience he has left", Carol orders

"Yes Ma'am", Johnny smirks and jogs inside

"What's are lift Tony?" Carol asks

"Cars are coming the Avengers and SHIELD Agents are in a limo with Carol, Susan, and Hope. We will follow in the other cars. Since mind was destroyed", Tony growls at Streak

"Not my fault", Streak yelps

"Yeh sure I believe that", Tony sarcastically

"Are they always like this?" Phil asks Susan

"Sometimes. But everyone respects Tony as commander, then Carol, then Wasp", Susan replies as Johnny comes over with the wheelchair

"Tony is the boss?" Steve asks surprised

"What don't you think he can do it?" Betty asks crossly

"That is not what I mean", Steve stutters out

"He just means Tony was giving this life up", Rhodey replies as he was helped into his wheelchair

"That will never happen", Wasp replies

"Why?" Scott asks

"It is just not what Tony does. Be with him long enough and you would know he would never stop helping those he cares about", Carol informs them

"And he cares about all of you a whole lot", Spider-Man says

"Especially Barnes, Rogers and Rhodes", Johnny laughs

"Are you telling stories about me!?" Tony asks

They see Tony had gotten out of his armour and you could see the cuts on him.

"Not at all", Johnny says innocently

"Storm", Tony growls

"Got to go! First one back to the tower wins!" Johnny exclaims lighting up and flying away with Stardust

"I will kill them", Tony mutters darkly

"Not if I do it first", Daisy mutters

"Cars are here!" Blade says as limos come to the entrance

Happy gets out of one off them.  
"Alright there Boss?" Happy asks Tony

"Fine Happy", Tony says with a sigh

"You look like shit", Happy says bluntly

"Long day. Like to see you do better", Tony retorts

"Pepper is waiting on your call", Happy informs him, "She is not happy"

"When isn't she?" Tony says rolling her eyes

"Oh and Mama Bird told me to say she wants Barton back in one piece to give him a piece of her mind. Oh and Mr Pym wants Lang back in one piece so he could kill him. His words not mine", Happy adds

"Mr Pym is with you Stark?" Scott asks shocked

"Don't act so surprised. We can get along when we want too. Happy what did Jen say? She hasn't ruined my tower has she?" Tony asks

That confuses the Avengers and SHIELD Agents. Who was Jen? And why would she ruin Stark's tower?

"Not yet. She IS pissed though. But she hasn't taken her rage out if you know what I mean. But she wants a crack at Ross", Happy replies

"Everyone wants a crack at Ross there is a list several miles long", Tony replies, "Starting with me"

"Then me!" Daisy says  
"Okay everyone lets go", Carol says moving the conversation on  
"Who am I taking?" Happy asks  
"The Avengers, Agents, Carol, Susan and Hope", Tony orders

"Ok boss. Everyone in. One way trip to the Tower", Happy says

"Lets get going", Wasp says pushing the Avengers and Agents over to Happy

"Is Tony coming?" James asks nervously

"You can bet I will be right behind you to give you all the lecture of the century", Tony replies hearing James

"About what?" Steve asks as they get into the limo

"Oh no", Susan mutters knowing it will start Tony off

"Not trusting, being morons, putting innocent people under the bus, being dicks, not listening and a whole lot of other things", Tony retorts, "Starting with what the HELL were you thinking?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
